Star wars oneshots
by Nilaza
Summary: Obi-wan POV the fight on Mustafa, hope you will enjoy:


**Hi outhere:) i´ve tried to do an Fight on Mustafa fic with Obi-Wan POV and flachback... hope you like:)**

"_Obi-Wan…promise….promise me you will train him"_

_Qui-Gon´s voice was hoarse and weak. He touched my cheek, his hand shook from the effort. He looked in to my eyes "yes master" I said, tears were building up in my eyes _

"_He is the Chosen One….he…will bring balance…train him" _

_I would had promised Qui-Gon everything_

_And I have to admit, I was not a big fan of you back then_

_However, mostly I was jealous, jealous of the attention you got from Qui-Gon_

_But that changed, of cause it did._

_We stood at the funeral pyre, flames covered Qui-Gon who looked like he was just in sleep, my thoughts was far away, I stared into the flames _

"_What shall become of me now?" you asked, hiding your insecurity_

_I turned to look at you, your eyes was sad "I have been giving the permission to train you, you will become a Jedi, I promise" I knew you were just as sad about Qui-Gon as I was. That was the first thing we ever shared, sadness._

I looked down at the holo-record, at you, slaughtering Jedi's; I refused to believe my eyes. I wanted to run, to scream, but I had stiffened in horror, why? Why hat it come to this?

_It was night, and you couldn´t sleep, I tried to comfort you. You were only twelve, and a few days ago, we had been forced to kill an enemy. "Will I ever get used to it, master?" you asked_

_I rubbed you back "I hope not Anakin, I certainly hope not"_

Your holo-figure stuck the lightsaber through a Jedi, cutting her into two from head to foot, and then you turned around to meet the next one.

_We drove Count Dooku over the rocky landscape, the ship shook violently and Padmé fell off. _

"_put the ship down!" you yelled_

"_you will be expelled from the Jedi order" I yelled, "come to your senses"_

_But you couldn´t, you loved her, really loved her. _

"Let her go Anakin"

Your fingers tightened their grip, Padmé gasped for breath while her throat tightened, she tried to speak, begged you to let go, how could you attack her? She loved you so much "Let her go" I said

She fell to the ground, unconscious

"You turned her against me!" you yelled at me,

She loved you limitless, but she could never have lived with you after this, and deep inside, I think you know.

_"Why are you asking this of me?" you asked_

_Palpatine only wanted you in council to spy on us_

_And now the council wants you to spy on Palpatine_

_you were caught in the middle, I felt sorry for you_

_but there was nothing I could do_

_"The Council is asking you"_

_Palpatine manipulated us all, including you_

_None of us could see his evilness, until now._

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil," I shouted over the roaring fire. He had made you to betray us all, yes, but mostly, yourself

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil," you snarled back

I looked at you, could not comprehend that I had overlooked it, i wanted more than anything to convince you of the truth, to get you to look through Palatine's lies, but it was too late

"Then you are lost!" I shouted, frustrated

_"When are you going to let me use a real lightsaber?" you asked grumpy and waved the training saber. You had only been Padawan a little over a year._

_I smiled a little "when I'm sure you are not going to cut your own fingers off, or mine for that matter"_

_You were always eager, you always wanted to move forward, and yes, you were talented._

_But you were always a little too confident._

_You thought that I held you back_

_Can´t you see that I just tried to help you?_

_But you almost never listened_

In addition, you did not listen this time

"Don´t try it"

Your eyes were red and angry, I knew you would not listen, you did not believe me

And I knew that if you jumped, I'd win and I would hate to kill you, hate it.

You jumped, and I swung my lightsaber, it cut through your arm and both your legs and you slid helplessly down the ailing

I might as well have cut myself; _it felt_ like it was me who was carved in.

You looked up at me with the most suffering eyes I've ever seen, eyes I will never forget.

_"I do not trust him"_

_Many people had said that over the years, I had been one of those long ago._

_But after a short time i had trusted you, I had laid my life in your hands, I loved you as a brother._

_and I trusted the prophecy_

"You were The Chosen One!" my voice was hoarse, "you were said to destroy the Sith, not join them, bring balance to The Force, not leave it in darkness!" I clenched my teeth to keep the tears from falling.

_"Why do I feel that you will become the death of me?" I asked in jest_

_"Don´t say that!" your voice was surprised "you are the closest I've ever had to a father."_

"I HATE YOU!"

I knew you were telling the truth, you hated me.

Your voice tore at me, your eyes burned into mine; I could not bear to look into them

"You were my brother Anakin!, I loved you!", still did, or at least the one you used to be, the one you were meant to be. I could feel the tears behind my eyes, and i fought to keep them inside

I saw you before me; the one you had been a few days earlier, a Jedi, a friend, a brother.

The one who lay in front of me was Darth Vader, an empty shell.

Anakin was dead, and a part of me had died simultaneously.

Before I could do or say more, the fire began to devour you. You groaned long-drawn by pain, the fire ate up your legs, back and head.

I looked away; no, no, nobody deserved this fate, least of all you.

You burned, and I burned with you.

I wanted to cover my ears with my hands and close my eyes, and I wanted to scream.

I forced my feet to move, forced myself to go back to the ship.

Goodby old freind, You would have become the greatest of us all.


End file.
